


De dúos dinámicos y normalidad.

by flamencos (foldingcranes)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/flamencos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel trata de balancear entre lo que es normal y lo que no. [Superhero!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	De dúos dinámicos y normalidad.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rantingprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/gifts).



**I.**

Fue tan fácil como doblar una cucharita de acero inoxidable en frente de la maestra del jardín de infantes para que Manuel y su madre hayan tenido a servicios sociales encima. En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de lo que podía hacer su hijo, del potencial que tenía Manuel para causar daño, de los ojos llenos de miedo con que psicólogos y psiquiatras, científicos y empleados del gobierno lo entrevistaban y examinaban, de cómo pasó de niño a objeto de estudio en un parpadeo——

Hizo lo que cualquier persona regida por la frialdad de la lógica haría.

Lo entregó antes de verlo convertido en un posible monstruo.

Manuel trató de fingir que no le importaba. A pesar de sus cuatro años de vida, él y su madre jamás habían sido cercanos, fingirse indiferente debiera haber sido pan comido. Pero no lo fue, y acabó llorando como el niño que era en los brazos de una asistenta social que le tenía más miedo que lástima.

Te vamos a llevar a un lugar mejor, le dijeron.

Vas a estar con gente como tú, le dijeron.

No tienes nada que temer, le prometieron.

Lo metieron en una celda acolchonada y no lo dejaron salir más. Pasó años allí, entre comidas insípidas, médicos con afán de exploración y avaricia, enfermeras solidarias y otras no tanto. Entre suicidas, depresivos, bipolares, esquizofrénicos, sociópatas. Entre locos, locos y locos.

Locos de remate.

Y para ganar su libertad, tuvo que convertirse en uno de ellos por un instante tan breve, tan leve. Lo suficiente para amedrentarlos a todos, para instigar ese miedo visceral que los obligaría a apartarse de su camino.

(Ilusos, ilusos, ilusos, no todo puede ser plásticos y telas, ilusos, ilusos. Todo lo que contenga metal es un posible aliado, una posible arma.)

El escándalo de su huída estrepitosa de la institución mental llamó la atención de los medios de prensa, que lo catalogaron como un criminal altamente peligroso en plena fuga. Tenía ocho años. Ocho años en la vida y nada de ella.

Hasta que de vivir de las calles, bajo un árbol protector en una tarde lluviosa, tras días y horas de invisibilidad, de esa pinta lastimosa de indigente que causa repugnancia en la gente pseudo decente, tras haber obtenido su libertad pero haberse encadenado a las dificultades de ser un niño en una realidad cruda, un día, un hombre gentil le tendió la mano, sus ojos verdes brillantes contrastando contra el gris de la tarde.

Te vamos a llevar a un lugar mejor, le dijo.

Vas a estar con gente como tú, le dijo.

No tienes nada que temer, le prometió.

Y todo era cierto. Todo lo que dijo se cumplió en cuanto Manuel cogió su mano.

Fue el comienzo de una nueva vida.

-

**II.**

—¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar en equipo? —pregunta Martín, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión de disgusto visible en el rostro—Lo hago mejor solo. el otro día bajé de un árbol el gato de una vieja y me dio las gracias y todo.

—Quieres trabajar solo para pedirle favores a la gente, odioso —bufa Luciano, entornando los ojos, no pudiendo creer lo imposible que podía ser Martín a veces—. La abuela esa te dio un paquete de galletas caras que no compartiste con nadie de puro tacaño. Además, claro que pudiste bajarlo sin problemas. Te convertiste en gato para bajarlo.

Martín alza una ceja.

—¿Y si lo hice qué? —sonríe, de esa manera tan felina suya—No es como si fuese trampa, sólo hice uso de lo que tengo.

Luciano se encoge de hombros, determinado a ignorarlo en favor de cosas más interesantes, como continuar escupiendo bolitas de fuego por la boca y apagándolas con las palmas de las manos.

Manuel, que ignoraba el intercambio de palabras sucediendo en el otro rincón de la sala de estar, pegó un brinco sorprendido cuando de repente Martín le saltó en el regazo convertido en un enorme y peludo gato angora. Frunce los labios, ligeramente fastidiado por la interrupción, deja de lado el libro que leía para hacerlo a un lado.

—Ahora no, bola de pelos obesa —gruñe—. ¿No ves que trato de estudiar?

—Uy, el amo de las canicas voladoras quiere estudiar tranquilo —ronronea Martín, lamiendo una de sus blancas patas y restregándose en las patas de la silla— ¿Cuántos años llevas metido acá? ¿Siete? ¡Y todavía crees que puedes ir a una escuela normal y ser todo buenito como los demás mortales!

Manuel trata de ignorar el tanteo de Martín, trata. Pero es jodidamente difícil ignorar esa voz burlona suya, y su cola peluda moviéndose al compás de una cascabel invisible. Está consciente de que es el único chico que eligió ir a un instituto fuera del internado, al contrario de sus demás compañeros que son todos educados allí en la mansión.

Pero Manuel sólo buscaba aferrarse al último ápice de normalidad que quedaba en su vida. Y sabe que arriesga mucho, yendo a una escuela común dónde cualquier incidente sorpresivo podría hacerlo perder su perfecta coartada de normalidad.

Pero no puede evitarlo. No puede evitar querer negar su naturaleza.

—¿Por qué no te vas a fregar a Luciano allá en la esquina?

—Ya le regalé un par de minutos de mi prescencia —maulla Martín—. Es tu turno ahora, flaquito, andá, doblá unas cucharitas para mí. O, ya sé. ¿y si me haces un poste para gatos con una viga?

Manuel abre la boca para mandarlo al carajo pero, coincidentemente, en ese instante siente una brisa rozarle el costado y apenas parpadea, la figura sonriente de Miguel se ha materializado frente a él. Como si no hubiese llegado de improviso en menos de un segundo, Miguel coge a Martín en brazos y comienza a rascarle las orejas mientras se sienta en el borde de la ventana. Se ve contento.

—Qué hay, idiota —dice, a modo de saludo. Manuel ya puede sentir que la vena de su sien salta al escucharlo con ese aire tan despreocupado suyo. La última vez que estuvieron compartiendo el mismo espacio, se estaban batiendo a golpes.

(Fue una misión en parejas y el idiota no supo escuchar, no quiso escuchar, y todo se fue al carajo por esa capacidad de Miguel para rechazar las más simples de las órdenes. Porque Manuel le advirtió, una y otra vez y—

Dios, pudieron haber muerto.)

—Ah, ahora hablas —responde Manuel con los labios fruncidos, ignorando cómo la cola de Martín bailotea en demostración de su interés. No se han hablado desde el fracaso de su última misión de rescate en conjunto. Manuel tuvo que pasar varios días haciendo reposo y Miguel estuvo enyesado en su cuarto. Su paz y tranquilidad estaban perfectamente conservadas antes de que a Miguel se le ocurriera aparecer como si nada hubiese pasado entre ambos—. Me mandas al carajo un día y a las semanas llegas y me saludas. Wow, Miguel, felicidades por tu menopausia. Es una nueva etapa en tu vida.

Miguel tensa de inmediato la mandíbula, apretando los puños con rabia, mordiendo el anzuelo de las provocaciones de Manuel. Sí, es cierto que estaban peleados. Y sí, es cierto que ese fracaso estrepitoso que los metió en apuros fue debido al afán de Miguel por desobecer y a la manera tiránica de Manuel de mandar sin permitir cuestionamientos. Sí, son un pésimo equipo desde que los armaron acorde a la compatibilidad de sus habilidades y no de sus carácteres.

(Pero Miguel está tratando de hacer las paces y pedir una jodida tregua, carajo.)

Y Manuel se emputece, se emputece porque ese idiota es más importante para él de lo que él mismo quisiera, se emputece porque Miguel fue el primero en tomar su mano e invitarlo a jugar cuando llegó al internado. Se emputece porque comparte el almuerzo con él desde que son críos, porque puede meter el tenedor en su plato y Miguel en el de él, porque cuando eran niños y estúpidos y habían tormentas eléctricas y goteras, armaban fuertes de sábanas y se inventaban historias.

(Se emputece porque en ese último gran fiasco, Manuel sostuvo el cuerpo inconsciente de Miguel y sintió miedo.)

—Bueno, ya, ya —suspira Miguel exagerado y reluctante—. Lo siento, me porté como un idiota. ¿Contento?

—No —Manuel cierra el libro de golpe, se pone de pie en respuesta—. Ahora puedes irte al carajo.

Sin decir más, sube por las escaleras de regreso a su cuarto, dejando a Miguel temblando de rabia en la sala de estar.

 

-

 

**III.**

Siempre que Manuel llega a su departamento luego de una misión realizada en solitario, lo único que quiere es lanzar sus zapatos por el aire y dejarse caer en el sofá. Pero su meticulosidad y su obsesión por el orden jamás se lo permiten. Puede estar muriendo de cansancio, pero Manuel no se siente tranquilo hasta que revisa que cada cosa esté en su lugar, que sus zapatos no hayan manchado de barro la entrada, que su ropa esté planchada para su trabajo diurno y su uniforme del equipo no necesite reparaciones inmediatas. Cuando todo eso ha sido comprobado, se asoma a la cocina para coger una cerveza del refrigerador.

Necesita refrescarse antes de su siesta. Y apenas la frescura del líquido le recorre la garganta, se permite sentir que su día ha terminado. Con un gesto de la mano y sin siquiera acercarse al papelero, tira la lata a la basura con la mente y estira los músculos de sus brazos haciendo algunas flexiones. Luego procede a lavarse los dientes y asearse, tirando a la ropa sucia el malogrado uniforme del equipo. Cuando por fin puede dejarse caer a la cama, lo hace enterrando el rostro en la almohada y semi desnudo, rindiéndose ante la suavidad de las mantas y el colchón. Apenas segundos luego de echarse, sienta una brisa a su lado y ya puede hacerse una idea de quién anda allí.

—Hey —saluda, sin despegar la cara de la almohada ni mover ni un sólo músculo—. Miren quién llegó temprano, el velocista con el cerebro más lento de todos los tiempos.

—Mira tú, alguien se siente gracioso hoy —ríe Miguel, quitándose los zapatos para sentarse al otro lado de la cama—. ¿Día largo?

—Larguísimo —responde con un suspiro, volteando la cabeza ligeramente para poder observar a Miguel—. Me llamaron a rescatar gente en un accidente de tráfico. ¿Y tú?

—Apagué un incendio junto a Luciano —Miguel sonríe—. Te manda saludos.

—Genial.

Se quedan en silencio durante un instante, luego del breve intercambio de palabras. Sus vidas son así desde que se graduaron de sus estudios y dejaron el internado. Puede que ya no vivan allí, pero siguen perteneciendo a la organización y teniendo el deber de ayudar a la gente para hacerle un buen nombre a los mutantes.

Al menos, de manera personal, ahora responden a sí mismos dentro de sus vidas privadas, compartiendo ese departamento pequeño en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿Manu?

—¿Miguel?

No oye respuesta, pero Manuel siente la suavidad de los labios de Miguel en la base de su cuello. Lo besa allí primero, despacio, hasta ir bajando lentamente por su espalda, besando el camino trazado por su columna hasta llegar a la altura de las caderas. Allí, las manos de Miguel se posan sobre sus nalgas y las presionan despacio, mientras sus labios descansan quietos en la piel tibia de su espalda baja. Manuel suspira, no por cansancio, pero sí por placer. Aparta a Miguel para sentarse en la cama y coloca una mano sobre su nuca, hundiendo los dedos en la suavidad de su dócil cabello negro. Lo busca con labios torpes, hasta atraparlo en un beso lento pero profundo, relajado como el broche de un día largo, como la mano que ahora usa para recorrer el pecho de Miguel por sobre la tela de su ropa.

—Te hablaría de las maravillas de la combustión instantánea —ríe Miguel en un murmullo ronco, sus dientes rozando el labio inferior de Manuel—. Pero creo que tenemos cosas más entretenidas que hacer ahora.

—No me queda mucha batería —advierte Manuel, colando una mano dentro de su pantalón, rodeando la palpitante erección de Miguel con los dedos. Comienza a acariciarla por toda su longitud, disfrutando la manera en que Miguel se remueve ansioso y gime de manera ruidosa. Las manos de Miguel estrujan sus nalgas y por un breve segundo, Manuel se distrae de su labor. Le da un apretoncito leve en la entrepierna a su compañero y ambos pausan el beso, dejando unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos. Para retarse.

No serían ellos si no viviesen desafiándose.

No tendrían lo que tienen si no le confiasen la espalda al otro.

Y cuando sus labios vuelven a encontrarse ansiosos, y es Manuel quién se acomoda encima de Miguel ahora, su mano ansiosa atendiéndolo con dedicación, la otra deslizándose por uno de sus muslos——

El maldito teléfono suena, haciendo que Miguel pegue un brinco a causa de la sorpresa, haciendo que su frente y la de Manuel choquen con violencia.

—¡Cuida lo que haces, imbécil!

—¡Fue un accidente, viejo gruñón y mañoso, el teléfono me asustó!

—¡Es un puto teléfono, Miguel, esa mierda suena todos los días!

—¡Bájale el volumen al timbre, entonces!

—¡No, porque cada vez que es una puta emergencia y es para ti, jamás despegas el culo de la cama a la primera!

(No, definitivamente no tendrían lo que tienen si no fuesen como son: un absoluto par de imbéciles.)


End file.
